


Key To My Heart

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suit has malfunctioned, and Steve's the only one around who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/gifts).



"Steve? Could you possibly pop down to my workshop for a moment." Tony hoped that his voice didn't sound as strained over the mansion intercom as it did echoing around his head, but he doubted he was that lucky.

Judging by the speed with which Steve came careening through the workshop door, Tony suspected that perhaps he had sounded a little stressed. 

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Tony looked at him through the visor on the Iron Man armor, the HUD displaying Steve's accelerated heart rate amongst dozens of other environmental details. "I'm fine," he replied, shrugging. "Except I got hit with some kind of EMP blast. But not a normal one...."

His voice trailed off as he realized that Steve was running his hands down the sides of the armor, as if testing it for damage. He made a mental note to look into the possibility of installing tactile sensory pads into the suit.

Steve pulled his hands away and Tony couldn't help the feeling of loss. 

"You're stuck in there?" Steve asked, his eyes still scanning the exterior of the suit. "Can't Dummy get you out?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure I trust that machine to open a tin of cat food right now, let alone get me out of this thing. But there's an external latch that should be able to override the locking mechanism."

The latch was something he'd built into every version of the suit since the second one, when he'd ended up unconscious and completely disconnected from Jarvis. Rhodey had found him, but hadn't been able to get him out of the suit, even using the augmented strength of the War Machine armor. That one had been almost-death number four. 

But for the sake of his own security, he'd made it so the suit could only be opened from the outside using a specially coded RF chip. And there were only three people who had them: Rhodey, Pepper and Happy.

None of whom were within 300 miles of the mansion.

"I need you to go over to my desk drawers," he instructed Steve, hoping he wasn't making a bad decision. He'd only known Steve for a few weeks and while he liked to think they were friends, he was also painfully aware that his relationship awareness radar was usually completely off-kilter. "Middle drawer, left hand side, there is a small cassette case with the words _Mix Tape for Pepper_ written on it."

To his credit, Steve didn't question the peculiar request, but headed straight to the desk and retrieved the case. 

"There's two small chips in there. Either of them will work."

He waited for Steve to extract the chip from the case. 

"And I need you to insert it into the slot just below my reactor."

As soon as the chip connected with the suit, the overrides kicked in. The first thing that disconnected, much to Tony's relief, was the faceplate, allowing him to see the concerned look on Steve's face with his own eyes. As the rest of the armor fell away, piece by piece (it would be largely unusable now, but at least the damn thing was off), he saw the worry fade out of the blue eyes that were firmly fixed on his own.

Finally the lower leg plates dropped to the floor and Tony stretched his arms up above his head, appreciating the flexibility he always lost inside the suit. 

He crouched down and retrieved the chip from the chest plate and gave it a quick once over to make sure it was still active. He held it out on the palm of his hand.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for someone on the team to keep hold of this, just in case," he said as Steve reached out, brushing against Tony's hand as he folded his fingers around it. 

Steve smiled and clenched his fist tightly around the chip, as if unwilling to risk letting it go. 

"Just look after it for me, will you?"


End file.
